


An Unsettling Breakfast

by godsdaisiechain (preux)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Cow Creamer, M/M, egg cup, silver - Freeform, very unsettling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie is confronted with an unusual, and somewhat horrifying, breakfast tray item.  Fanart collage with a small amount of text.</p><p>For the fan_flashworks 'egg' challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unsettling Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Public domain images of eggs of North America. The egg cup is a real item, real silver and from the 19th century. It's luckily not modern dutch.


End file.
